The Five Phases
by keegan94820
Summary: After a trip to a, supposed, Ancient Outpost Sheppard finds himslef in yet another problem.What would happen if we put telepathic abilities and John together? Read inside for better summary. Parings inside as well.
1. The Ancient thing?

Authors Note: Hello everyone

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunantly** I do not own Stargate sobs But I will live. grabs tissue and blows nose

**Author's Note:** Hello reader. I hope you enjoy my first fic. I must admit that I am a terrible speller so please just ignore all the mistakes you will see. However, I did have a lot of fun writing this down on paper but now that I am actually posting it on the internet makes me very happy. Feel free to give me any ideas on what we could do to poor Sheppard, or any other main character, in a review or a email.

**Parings:**Sheppard/Weir, Sheppard and lots of other women, a little Rodney/Teyla in later chapters, very little. This is the way I see it in my mind.

**Summary:** After a trip to a, supposed, Ancient Outpost Sheppard find himslef in yet another problem. What would happen if we put telepathic like abilities and Sheppard together? winks Will Weir be able to control her feelings for a certian someone. Will Rodney be able to ignore John before he goes completly insane. And what's with all the women on the Atlantis base?

**Chapter One:**** (The Ancient Thing?)**

" Shit." John mumbled as he raced towards Weir's office. He happened to be very, very late for a briefing, again. He knew that if he was late one more time he would have to go through another one of Rodney's lectures. And he was not going to do that again!

" In a hurry Colonel?" Bates mocked from across the hallway. He knew very well of Sheppard's briefing, that had already started. John sent a death glare over his shoulder but continued running having no time to retort.

People were even jumping out of his way to not get trampled. After all, Rodney's lectures were really long.

oOo

" ... at least that is what I think-" Rodney continued but stopped as soon as a near exhausted Sheppard ran through the doorway.

" Ah Colonel Sheppard. So good of you to finally join us." Elizabeth stated almost lazily clearly enjoying John's guilty gestures. She had become increasingly attached to John and his attempts to get out of trouble with her. She had found it quite pleasing to see him squirm.

" Sorry I...um... got caught up with... something." Sheppard stated lamely shifting uncomfortably in the chair and stareing at his hands like he had just seen them.

Rodney sent him a suspicious glare at this because the last time he had used that excuse he was in the mess hall flirting with some hot scientist. Not that Rodney was jealous of his clear ease with the ladies, but he had found that the fact that he would rather make sweet talk with a women then do work was worth glaring at him.

Ronon smirked at Sheppard, catching his strained straight face since he was probably trying not to grin at the thought of that scientist.

Teyla raised an eyebrow not getting the silent male language.

" Anyway I was saying, before so rudely being interrupted, that because of these energy reading from the last m.a.l.p. we sent trough the Stargate that there might be a Ancient Outpost there." Rodney finished looking down at a file in his hands.

Sheppard glanced up at this, "So you think that there may be a z.p.m. there?"

" Possible. There might even be something more useful there compared to the readings I got back." Rodney answered with a smug smile on his face.

" Then we should send your team up there immediately." Weir declared looking at John.

He grimaced and asked almost grimly, " Are there any life signs there?"

" No... but there is enough life support for us to look around." Rodney answered playing with his computer a little.

" Very well you have a go." Elizabeth stated watching John as he and his team depart to go suit up. For some strange reason she had a bad feeling about this.

oOo

The slight buzz of the air conditioner greeted Sheppard as he walked back out the other end of the Stargate. The team's footsteps echoed in the chamber like room.

John felt a shiver run up and down his back as he felt the cold air rush through his clothes.

" Rodney why is it so cold in here?" Sheppard questioned throwing a glare behind him.

" I... have no idea." Rodney admitted, musing slightly to himself in confusion. Suddenly the room began to glow as if sensing their presence. Rodney , being the only one not in shock at its intense rays, noticed that the bright lights were coming from the ground they were standing on. In fact, it was writing.

" Hello what's this." He asked, no one in particular, while crouching down.

"Why Rodney... I think that's writing." Sheppard stated in an almost mocking tone. Rodney narrowed his eyes, but did not look up.

" This looks like Ancient, but it's almost like someone tried to cover it up." Rodney declared squinting at a sentence.

"Well they didn't do very well did they." John stated bluntly now walking around the room. Teyla kneeled down beside Rodney looking thoroughly interested in the strange writing. Ronon stayed were he was glancing around clearly bored.

Something caught John's eye as he paced around. It was in one of the corners seated on a stand. As Sheppard turned his head though he was disappointed to see that it was only a rock.

Once he had made his way over to the stand he fully uncovered the palm sized rock from it's silky cloth like cover. Even though this corner was less lit he could make out strange symbols. Even though it was as smooth, or even smoother, than the silk that was covering it, it was the color that caught his attention. It was a pitch black. But as Sheppard held it up, for his eyes to better see, he saw a weird silver like liquid substance inside it.

John fought the sudden desire to shake it as he carried it over towards the rest of his team while saying, " Hey guys look at this. I think it's a weird Ancient thing."

Sheppard held it up towards McKay while grinning at his victory in finding something they could actually bring back.

Rodney's response consisted of a frown and a slight grunt along with a statement John would never forget.

" Great... well um... give it here." McKay was showing a little resentment as he plucked it up from Sheppard's arms. John smirked as he sat down on the hard steel floor below him.

" What do you think it is?" Teyla asked curiously squinting at the strange device. Ronon was now also on the ground next to Teyla and Sheppard glancing at the device with little, if no, interest.

" Well whatever it is it's giving a tremendous amount of energy. This must have been what the M.A.L.P. was picking up." Rodney replied messing with the computer he brought with him.

" Let me see it," John said as he picked it up off the floor, " I want to see the symbols." McKay sneered but let him continue, after all he was the commanding officer.

John was running his hand over the surface of the device when it suddenly started to glow.

"Wow... that's cool." Sheppard stated wide eyed.

"How did you do that?" Rodney asked annoyed that he had not made it glow.

The symbols had a silvery appearance making them more noticeable, this made Teyla lean forward to further inspect the strange rock. Ronon was in a slightly shocked phase. He was still puzzled on why it had only glowed when John started to rub it.

Suddenly the device made a strange noise as the symbols started to make everyone squint at the sudden extra lights coming from the rock.

The rock's bright symbols were starting to make Sheppard grimace as the rays of light seemed to increase in brightness.

But then there was a sudden burning like sensation on Sheppard's hands that started climbing up his arms. It was the weirdest thing! It was not painful, but really uncomfortable as the burning sensation continued to overwhelm his body. He felt the sudden blackness of unconsciousness surrounding him and he welcomed it with open arms. Anything to get out of the burning.

The room was pitch black as the rock went out for no reason at all. Rodney felt his annoyance overtake him at this.

" What the hell just happened?! Sheppard what did you do!?" He yelled out into the darkness. He was greeted however by silence and that scared him out of his wits.

Teyla started to reach out towards the area were John once was. She felt body there and let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

" I do not think John is conscious." Teyla grimly declared as she pulled on his sleeve.

" Oh great." Rodney sarcastically stated.

" We should get back." Ronon spoke out getting up.

" Yeah... um... let me just get to the D.H.D." Rodney muttered also getting up and feeling his way around.

" John is feeling very cold. Is that normal?" Teyla questioned concern clear in her quiet voice.

" Not really." Rodney answered shivers going up and down his spine.

" Then you should have a medical team waiting for us." Ronon said emotionless. Rodney nodded even though he knew no one would be able to see him do so.

Author's Note: Now that Sheppard has gotten the device to work the fun begins. smirks evilly I will have a lot of fun with this fan fiction story. By the way sorry 'bout the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer. Also I must say that your opinions mean a lot to me so please give me as much advice or any encouragement. I do hope that no one will be tempted to flame my first fic. Anyways the more reviews the faster my chapters will come. That's the way it goes. Sorry. smiles weakly


	2. Realizations

Authors Note: Hello everyone

Authors Note: Hello everyone

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! I know I took a long time with this next chapter but my computer has been acting up. Anyway I loved all your reviews, thanks for all the encouragement and advice! Hope you like the next chapter!

Chapter two: (Realizations)

Weir frowned at the paperwork in her hands. She knew plumbing was important, but did Doctor Kavanagh have to complain every time his toilet clogged?

She was interrupted from her thoughts, however, by the stargate going off.

She saw the shields going up as she raced towards the scientist at the controls.

"Isn't it a little early for Sheppard's team to be coming back?" He asked when the identification code appeared on his computer.

Weir nodded deeply confused, " Yes it is a little early. Lower the shields!" She commanded while turning on the radio next to her.

Static filled the speakers around the room as she heard a faint voice saying, "Hello? This is Rodney do you read me?"

She replied quickly, " Rodney? This is Weir, we read you loud and clear, what's your status?"

"Well I think we ended up in some kind of lab. There was Ancient writing on the floor and I have managed to find out that some of it has to do with the Wraith and an experiment. Oh, and Sheppard found this Ancient rock that had all these symbols on it. I would have been able to read what it said if John hadn't of taken it back-"

"Rodney your rambling. Let me speak to John." Weir stated eyebrows knitting together at all the new information.

" Well he can't talk to you right now because we found him unconscious after all the lights went out." McKay stated sounding very helpless.

"Then you all are to return right now! We will have the medical team waiting for you to arrive." Elizabeth declared eyes growing wide with concern.

oOo

Weir swallowed hard on the bile rising in her throat as three figures carrying John appeared in front of the Stargate.

The medical team that was surrounding her ran off to help lower Sheppard onto a stretcher.

" Report to my office when you are done getting checked out by Doctor Beckett." She stated after approaching Teyla, Ronon and a very distressed Rodney.

They all replied with a nod and fallowed the stretcher into the infirmary.

Elizabeth could almost feel her heart rip when she recalled that she had thought something was not right.

'Why didn't you voice your concern?' She asked herself over and over again while making her way back to her office.

oOo

" Ok tell me what happened." Elizabeth said grimly after the three team mates were in her office.

" When we arrived at the... lab... Rodney and I tried to translate the Ancient writing on the floor, but it was harder then usual because it was all crossed out." Teyla spoke out after a little hesitation.

" Rodney do you have any idea why the writing was crossed out?" Elizabeth asked glancing over at Rodney.

" Um... maybe the Wraith found the lab, but why they would cross it out bets me." He replied eyes narrowing.

" We should go back." Ronon informed everyone.

Teyla nodded her head with emotionless features.

" Not yet. At least not until we find out what happened to John." Elizabeth declared raising an eyebrow.

" Rodney why would the Wraith just cross out the writing if they did not like what it said, wouldn't they just blow up the whole place?" Weir question turning her gaze on a very confused McKay.

" Well I was just guessing, you don't have to be so snappy." He retorted appearing hurt that he had been wrong.

" Very well. So none of you were injured?" Elizabeth asked the team.

" No just Sheppard." Ronon stated staring at the table.

oOo

John felt very light and energetic as he awoke. He was very comfortable in the infirmary sheets, but was disturbed when he did not remember being injured. In fact he felt perfectly fine.

" Sheppard? How are ya feelin'?" Carson asked appearing by John's side.

" Good... a little hungry but good." He replied with a slight smirk.

Carson exhaled deeply relived.

" Well at least I know yar' normal again."Beckett stated ginning a little.

" So wha' happened?" Carson asked turning all his attention towards Sheppard.

" Um... well I... um... don't really remember." John answered a little embarrassed.

Beckett's eyes grew wide at this little information. And John felt his cheeks grow warm. He could feel his skin crawl a little under the intense staring.

" What do ya mean ya don't remember!"

He questioned amazed. John squirmed a little under his gaze and was about to answer when Carson yelled, " John! Were did ya go!"

Sheppard eyes grew wide, " What are you talking about I'm right here. Are you going insane?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone, thinking that it might be a joke.

Carson's eyebrows shot straight up into his hair line and he shouted, " Son I can't see ya."

Sheppard realized that Carson was serious when he saw panic in his eyes.

" Wait a minute your serious?" He asked while raising an arm and glancing at it.

He started to panic when he saw nothing there.

" Holly Shit! I'm invisible!" He almost shouted in pure panic.

" Stay righ' there. I'm gonna get Weir." Beckett stated getting up quickly and racing out the doorway.

oOo

'Stupid Kavanagh! He sent me another complaint about his plumbing.' Elizabeth thought to herself.

Earlier she had told herself that if she berried herself in work she would forget about John's pale features, but every now and then she would find herself thinking about what had happened this morning.

Suddenly she saw Doctor Beckett push through a group of chatting scientists and race up the hallway to only stop once he was right in front of her.

He was panting hardly and was kneeling over sweating a lot.

" Carson what's wrong?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" John... e'... is somehow...see through." He replied in between gasps.

" What?" Weir asked eyes growing wide.

" Come on... fallow me." Beckett replied grabbing her arm and pulled her so hard that she thought she might have fallen over if she had not started to run along side him.

oOo

Sheppard was raising his hands up to his face, but he couldn't see them! He felt really hyper for some strange reason, like he could run a marathon.

He was surprised that when he brought his hands together that he could feel the other hand. It just looked like there was nothing there! He glance up however when he heard rapid footsteps racing up the hallway.

He felt really stupid for making Carson so panicked and even more so that now Elizabeth would be seeing him, or really not seeing him.

He felt his skin crawl a little bit more.

Suddenly Carson arrived in the doorway pulling the sleeve of a very frightened Weir.

" Sheppard?" She asked into the "empty" room.

" Hi." He replied a little embarrassed.

"That's not normal." She stated.

" Aye love. That's really not normal." Carson agreed staring at the bed Sheppard should have been in.

oOo

" What do you mean he's invisible?" Rodney asked.

" I'm not that sure. But I think it might have something to do with the strange metal in his blood stream." Carson replied looking down at a file in his hands.

" Then I want a sample. Maybe I could find out what it is." Rodney demanded.

Carson nodded and left to collect some blood.

" Hey Doc?" John asked hesitantly.

" Yeah Sheppard." Beckett replied drawing blood from nothingness.

" How long do you think I will be see through?" John finished awkwardly.

Carson looked up from his work and replied, " I'm actually not to sure yea'. We'll find out soon though... hopeful'e." He added seeming a little distant to Sheppard.

Author's Note: Well again I'm sorry for the later post. Also I will from now on be be posting my thanks to good reviewers in my afterwards author note.

**Thanks to:**

-_reader_

-_Jordan-Daniel_- yes you are correct it is John's gene that is getting him into trouble. And the only reason that it worked for Sheppard and not Rodney is because he is a natural. (just in case any of you have a question about that)

-_ManicTater_-cool name. :)

-_Lu 14_

_-firefighter22_- Yes indeed I am heading to some whumping. smirks ( love that word!)

-_Midnight-Starr1_-I hope so

-_reen212000_- Oh I will. winks

-_sherryw_

_-imanaddict_- yes poor Sheppard indeed:D

-_Delka_- Thanks for the tip. I posted this around like one in the morning so I was probably slightly dazed not to see that mistake.

P.S. If any of you reader have come across any really good Sheppard whumping storys... PLEASE INFORM ME OF THEM! I love those kinds of fics... where the hot guy always ends up paying a price. :D inform me in a email or review please!


	3. Phase 1: Being Invisible

Authors Note: Hello everyone

Author's Note: I am so sorry about the whole invisible/ invincible mix up, I meant invisible!! Also with the buried/berried problem. Sorry if I confused anyone with my "awesome" spelling. I will pay ten times more attention in this Chapter I promise!! Thanks for the reviews! Loved them!!

Chapter three:( Phases 1- Being Invisible)

John lifted the fork in amusement.

Yes it was a little weird to see it rise all by itself, but he could only imagine how weird it must have looked for the food to just disappear when he ate it towards the others in the room.

He was having a lot of fun just scaring all the nurses when the food "suddenly" gets thrown across the room for no reason at all.

Ronon had come once in a while just to "play witness" when a nurse would think that there was a ghost in the room. He however could never stop the smirk growing on his face every time they started to panic.

Later Carson would inform the nurses of Sheppard being invisible and he would get a kick out of their reactions.

Teyla would always disapprove of their "fun" all the time and had stated once that they needed new hobbies.

oOo

John had been at the infirmary for a little over two days and he was already tired of having to stay cooped up.

He was also tired of the same people and the same thing every stinking hour.

The reactions were all the same along with all the pranks and it was really starting to get boring.

He needed to get out of here.

oOo

John had decided that tonight would be the best time to do so because Carson had said that he needed a break and would be in his quarters sleeping if he had needed anything.

Also the fact that he was invisible would give him an advantage with the guards outside the door.

Bates had requested that there be some around all the time in case they were needed.

Sheppard found this very normal, but the fact that Elizabeth had agreed with him was just plain scary.

oOo

John was becoming very hyper as it neared 9:00. He would even twitched once in a while because of all of his energetic limbs.

So as soon as Carson yawned around 11:00 John almost sighed out loud knowing that he would be getting out of bed soon.

" Well I'm off to bed. Call if ya need anythin'." Beckett said standing up from a desk and stretching a little.

" Kay." John mumbled, in the sleepy voice he had been practicing in his mind, for the right effects, earlier that day.

" Nigh'." Carson added over his shoulder as he left the room.

oOo

Sheppard felt excitement overwhelm him as he threw the blankets off.

He placed pillows under the blanket making it seem like there was a body underneath, just without a head and chest poking out.

This was easier to do then all the other times he tried to leave the infirmary, at least now that he only had to create half a body.

After he finished he stepped back to admire his "body" handiwork.

Satisfied he tiptoed to the doorway and looked out into the hallway.

Just like he had expected there were two guards there. One was asleep in a chair, they must have brought, while the other standing one looked ready to collapse in exhaustion.

Sheppard thought for a second that he probably could have sneaked out with or without the invisibility.

After a bit of amusement towards the pathetic guards he left the doorway and headed out left towards the mess hall.

'Maybe if there is anyone there I can scare the shit out them.' he thought smirking evily.

Before he reached the mess hall however he was pleased to see McKay in the lab focused on his computer completely ignoring all his surroundings.

The last thing that John was thinking was how much fun he could have before he was discovered.

oOo

McKay was very confused at this moment.

Right now he had a sample of John's blood on the screen and the metal that was in his blood stream seemed to stand out a lot. But that was not the confusing part! The metal actually resembled the metal covering the Wraith fingers!

He had no time to suppress the matter however when something flashed next to his face.

It scared the crap out of him, if he were really telling the truth. And he was pretty sure that it showed on his face too as he turned to look at what had happened.

Turns out that it had been his coffee cup flying in mid air!

He couldn't help it when he yelped loudly.

The cup just drifted in front of him seeming to have a mind of it's own when it suddenly dropped to the floor with a loud crash.

Coffee splattered everywhere as Rodney jumped up and ran to the corner farthest away from the possessed coffee cup.

" Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked, cursing at himself for letting his voice crack a little.

" Yes indeeeed thereeee isss sssomeoneee heree..." A very creepy ghost like voice answered sending chills through McKay's body.

" Who are you??" Rodney asked no longer caring if he was caught appearing insane.

" Meee? Welll Rodney III thought you would havee known byyy nowww... But I guesss yourrr litttttle brain couldn't handleee evenn such little informationnn likee remembering my nammee..." The ghost replied sounding angry.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I was just-"

" TOOO STUPID TOO EVEN KNOW MY OWNNNN NAMEEEE..." The ghost like creature finished, its yells echoing in the silent room.

McKay eyes grew wide in horror as he saw his computer rising.

" What are you doing. No put that down!!" Rodney commanded afraid at what the ghost would do to his prized possession.

" Whatttt... you dareee defile theee greatt and powerful Oz... Nobody does thattt..." It stated while the computer suddenly dropped a few feet.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Rodney yelled jumping forward ready to catch the computer if it dropped any more.

He stopped however when he heard loud laughter.

" Holly crap your obsessed with it if your willing to save it from 'The Great And Powerful Oz'." A familiar voice laughed out.

" What the Hell!! Sheppard? Holly shit I'm going to kill you." Mckay shouted at the invisible form that was in fact John.

" You should have seen your face! I was afraid you might have gone in your pants if I wouldn't have stopped the computer from falling!" John snickered delighted that his little prank had worked.

" That's **Not** funny Sheppard!! I've got a lot of work on that computer and if you had broken it I would have killed you. My God you can be so childish sometimes!" Rodney declared taking the computer from Sheppard.

" Me childish? I'm not the one who screamed all because a computer fell a few inches towards the ground." Sheppard stated smirking.

" Well again I have a lot of work on here!" McKay said trying to defend himself.

" Right whatever you say. What are you working on?" Sheppard asked giving Rodney a break after his little panic attack.

" I am in fact working on the metal in your blood!" Rodney stated messing with computer a bit.

" Really? Do you know what the metal is?" John asked curiousness overwhelming him.

" Actually I have one theory. And that is that the metal resembles the stuff around the Wraith's fingers." Rodney declared glancing up to see what John's reaction would be… not that he could really see his reaction anyway, just instinct.

Sheppard's features were blank as he asked, " Does that explain why I'm invisible?"

" I don't really know." Rodney admitted looking down at the key board in shame.

" But I do have another theory on that too. I think that metal is giving off this kind of chemical like the same way a Wraith does when it is feeding."

At John's silence he quickly stated, "But I don't think that your growing old. Because it was directly placed in the blood system it is somehow having a different reaction."

John let out a sigh and relaxed a little.

" Well that's a relief. What would the world do if there was no Sheppard to brighten-" John paused in mid sentence causing Rodney to look up from his work.

" Wow..." He stated shell shocked and glued to the chair when he did not see nothingness but John's solid body. Suddenly John was kneeling on the ground arms held tightly around his chest.

John's skin had stopped crawling for a second, only to be replaced by a stabbing pain in his chest. He gasped out loud unable to stop himself from holding it in. Nausea hit his body like a bullet. He could no longer hear his friend's frantic voice calling his name.

Unconsciousness took him and he knew no more.

TBC...

Author's Note: Again I'm so sorry about the mix up between invincible and invisible. I fixed that in this chapter. I hope that I got most my spelling right in this chapter. Oh by the way hope you like the cliffy!! (grins widely at glares)

**Thanks to:**

-_Lu 14_- hoped you enjoyed it

-_Comanche-Antigo_- Sheppard did end up having his little fun. :D

-_Dr. Scott_- really sorry 'bout the spelling:( I'm really bad at that if you have not noticed. (Looks down guiltily) What do you mean he's covered in jam?? ;)

-_Locathah_- I like superman. Sorry that was a bit random wasn't it... Anyway really sorry about the spelling errors!

-_sherryw_- hoped you liked it!

P.S. SORRY 'BOUT THE SPELLING!!


	4. That's New!

Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter might come really late because I'm moving, but not to slow since I'm only moving like across the street. ( I know stupid right). Any ways in this chapter, or the next, you'll find out why the title is The FIVE Phases. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and please take the time to review, they really make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Review afterwards Please!

Chapter four: (That's New)

Rodney stared at the unconscious form of John Sheppard and started to panic.

" JOHN? Are you ok?" He repeated even though he didn't get a reply.

Somehow his hand snaked up to his ear piece and he heard the faint static indicating that it was on.

" Hello? Beckett I need you and a medical team in the lab immediately! Sheppard passed out!"

He heard a quick reply filled with confusion, " Sheppard's in the lab? But how would ya know tha', isn't 'e invisible?"

" Well not anymore! I could see him a little while he was here. But he just grabbed his stomach and kneeled over. You better come quick I think he might have been in pain for a second! Oh please just hurry up will you!" Rodney stated glancing downwards at a very pale John.

" Aye... we'll be there shortly." Rodney could hear the fear in Carson's voice and that scared him even more then the thought of his computer breaking.

oOo

" Rodney what happened?" Elizabeth asked after most of the medical team had left with Sheppard.

" Well we were talking and he just passed out." McKay bluntly declared.

" Is that all? Nothing happened to him at all?"

" Well how would I know that! He was invisible!" Rodney snapped.

Weir looked worried but replaced her appearance with one of her business faces.

" Well then get back to work. This has to do something with the metal in his blood... Did you get any more information on that yet?" Weir asked looking intensely at McKay.

" Actually I think that the metal comes from the stuff covering Wraith fingers." He stated simply having said this before.

Elizabeth stared at Rodney with a mixture of confusion and surprise in her eyes as she asked, " Are you sure?"

" Have I ever been wrong." He asked with a kind of smug look.

" On many occasions yes." Weir retorted raising an eyebrow.

" Well I had a very good excuse on those occasions. Plus I've only been wrong once or twice!" Mckay defended himself.

Weir rolled her eyes and then asked, " Can you think of any reason the writing was all covered?"

Rodney hesitated but replied strongly,

" I think... that the wraith might have found the lab, in the past, and that there must have been something very important written or they wouldn't have crossed out anything. So my guess is that they found the lab and either didn't bother to blow the place up or couldn't, but that still doesn't explain-"

" Rodney your rambling again. Just tell me why the you think the Wraith were even there."Elizabeth commanded getting frustrated.

" Well in the Ancient text I read while there it stated that the Wraith kept on trying to get to their lab because of some experiment they were testing. So I'm just assuming that the Wraith must have finally gotten there." Rodney replied staring through the northern wall like he was actually seeing the text all printed there.

" What was the experiment?" Elizabeth asked unable to hold the question anymore.

" I'm not to sure, but I think it is probably that Ancient rock type thing because it was the only thing there at the time." McKay answered glancing over at the confused leader.

" Wouldn't they just destroy it or drop it off where no one could get to it if it really was that bad towards them?" She asked.

" Look I'm just guessing! Did you send that team there yet? If they get me that rock and some pictures of the text I could figure out this whole mess in an instance!" Rodney stated looking over at his computer longingly.

" I sent them there a few hours ago they should be back soon." She replied tensing up at McKay's determination.

" Good." He said sitting back down in his desk chair.

" I'm going to go check on John. I'll come back later to inform you of the team's return." And with that she left Rodney to continue his work.

oOo

When Elizabeth entered the infirmary she was surprised to see Sheppard sitting up refusing an IV. She smiled weakly at his determination not to ever get one when he came in here.

" John how are you feeling." She asked walking up to him when he finally won the battle without an IV.

" Completely fine!" He replied sending her a lopsided grin. She felt her breath catch in her throat at this.

' Oh God he's to cute for his own good.' her mind told her as she sat awkwardly on the bed next to him.

" Are you sure? I mean you said the same thing before you became invisible." She stated with a little blush creeping in her cheeks as he sent her another pleasingly perfect grin.

" Yes I'm sure Elizabeth." John responded still grinning.

" Good. Lets hope you don't become see through again."

'That would be a tragedy!' her mind whispered as she gazed up at the handsome features of John.

There was an awkward silence between the two until Carson ran in with a large file in his hands.

" Looks like tha' stuff tha' is in you're blood stream has doubled." He grimly declared.

" That would explain why ya passed out." He added.

" What does that mean Beckett?"Weir asked concerned.

Carson looked up surprised just now noticing Elizabeth in the room.

" Um... I think it means tha'... well... I'm actually not to sure." Carson finished shamefully looking back down at his file.

Weir glared, but stopped as soon as Sheppard tensed.

" John what's wrong?"

Sheppard didn't answer but his eyes grew very wide and his eyebrows shot up.

" John wha' is the matter?" Carson questioned now standing next to him.

" Um... Doc I think I can see through the wall!" He stuttered in shock.

" Wha' the heck! That's diffidently not normal! Are ya sure?"Carson asked looking at John like he had just grown another head.

" Yeah pretty sure. Look Ronon's coming." He stated in disbelief.

Elizabeth turned her head, but only saw the blank wall along with the doorway. It was completely deserted.

Carson looked doubtful as he turned back to John, " I don't see-"

" Hello Sheppard." Ronon greeted while entering into the room with a bag of chips. " Brought you something to eat because I know that you hate the food here." He stated throwing the bag onto Sheppard's bed smirking a little.

" Wow!" Elizabeth declared not to sure what else to say.

" Aye that's diffidently not normal." Carson agreed string at John.

Ronon looked very confused at this point.

TBC...

Author's Note: Dum, Dum, Dum ( Cue Dramatic Music)! What will become of Sheppard's new ability? Find out next chapter. Hoped you liked it!

**Thanks to:**

-Delka- I like clefts too! They totally suck sometimes, but there fun and keep me reading! Thanks for all those Authors I'm reading a couple of their stories now! There REALLY good so far! LOVED Titan5! She's great! Thanks for sticking with my story! ( grabs tissue)

-Jordan-Daniel- Thank you so much for you great reviews! I loved them all! You brightened up my day for sure! Please continue to review for me. ( pulls puppy dog look)

-reen212000- Thank you so much for sticking with my story. Really all your reviews make me feel all happy and I always end up bugging the heck out of my sister.

(Smirks) ; )

P.S. again I will be moving soon so one of the up coming chapter will come really slow. (Sorry)

Now if you could please just spend two seconds reviewing that would really help brighten my day. PLEASE!

(I'm not begging! This is just the way I ask. VERY POLITELY! Please review!)


	5. Phase 2: XRay Vision

Authors Note: Hello readers! I am very, very, very sorry about the late chapter. I swear the next couple will come faster. Thanks a lot for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!!! Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Five:( Phase #2: X-ray vision)

Elizabeth frowned as her eyes fogged up again.

Ever since the last team came back with the rock and photos she had been getting little sleep. That was mainly because Rodney was always bothering her about all the happenings with the Ancient technology.

She smiled weakly as she recalled one time he came to her office to update her.

oOo

" _DOCTOR WEIR!!!" Rodney shouted racing up to Elizabeth's office. _

_He got a lot of strange looks from around the room, but he seemed to not notice this as he made his way clumsily around another corner, nearly running into a cart. _

" _What now Rodney?" Elizabeth asked groaning a little under her breath._

" _Well... the rock thingy is missing the... stuff... inside it... and I found out the Ancient text is really... directions as well as... a journal." He quickly stated, all the while gasping for breath._

_Weir raised an eyebrow, not understanding half of what he had just said._

" _What?" She asked bluntly._

_He paused for a moment before repeating, "The Ancient rock we found had this liquid inside it that made it all shiny and such., I was planning to do some tests on the liquid, but it seems to have disappeared! Also the Ancient text was-"_

" _A journal and directions, I got that." Elizabeth interrupted smoothly._

_Rodney glared a little at this remark._

" _Did you read any of the directions or journal?" Weir continued glancing at her computer longing for a game of Spider Solitaire_

" _Yes I did. The directions I think were for the experiment the Ancients there were doing, I'm pretty sure now that it was the rock." He replied._

" _What makes you say that?" Weir questioned staring intensely at McKay._

_He squirmed a little under her gaze, but answered firmly, " They said something about this Ancient Device being black and circular. The directions also said that the subject was to have the ancient gene and that they were also supposed to be strong mentally and physically. Oh and it said that they would go trough a series of phases in which the subject can use telepathic abilities. And I'm just assuming that Sheppard is going trough the phases after activating the Ancient device." Rodney explained this all like he was talking to a child. _

_Elizabeth glared a little, but continued with her questions._

" _What did the journal say. Does it explain why the Wraith would even want to destroy it and only write over the text in the lab instead of blowing the place up." _

_Rodney shrugged at this with a hint of frustration, " All I was able to find out from journal was that they were attacked by the Wraith in the attempt to hide it from them even more. And that the rock was made to help fight in the war. I was not able to find out why the Wraith had just left it intact." _

_Weir nodded her head a little._

" _All right then if you find out anything else please alert me immediately."_

oOo

Weir had regretted saying that a few hours later when Rodney called for her while she was asleep at three in the morning. And that was just to tell her that he wanted permission to use Doctor Zelenka's computer since his was charging. She had meant only when he found out something important not when his beloved computer needed a break.

She blinked hard as her head slowly lowered towards the desk. It shot up however when she heard someone enter her office.

It was John. He looked like he was quite proud of himself for some reason and seemed to beam in amusement as he took a seat in front of her.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow suspiciously and asked with caution, " What are you doing out of the infirmary? Didn't Carson ask you to take it easy and stay in bed?"

He tried to pull a innocent expression as he stated, " Beckett let me out for a few hours for being a good patient."

Weir tried to hide her laugh with a cough as she openly declared, " Right you a good patient Like I'm going to believe that John, I was not born yesterday. You probably just snuck out again." She finished off her comment with a smirk as she saw Sheppard look away trying to hide his guilty expression.

" Well I was bored stiff!!! I was counting the number of dots on the ceiling for Pete's sake! Besides it took me at least an hour just to escape." He retorted throwing a playful glare in her direction.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes while asking, " Ok John why did you run to my office? I know you would probably have more fun in the mess hall were you could eat." She added her smirk growing as Sheppard glared at this.

" Actually I was going to request that you stop sending teams out for a while."

Weir looked surprised at this comment.

"Why would I want to stop sending teams out?" She asked still slightly stunned.

He frowned and looked down while answering, " Well think about it. The Wraith haven't been at any of the last planets we went to these past few weeks. I mean really we used to run into them at least twice a week and now they just disappeared. I think there planning something maybe." He said glancing up in a questioning gesture.

Elizabeth hesitated but answered, " That is a little odd I agree but why would we want to draw back our teams?"

" Maybe their planning on attacking a planet or even Atlantis. I don't know about you but I would rather have all my teams here to help in the cause instead of on another planet looking for ZPMs." He replied firmly.

Weir considered his words for a moment then replied, " All right I'll stop gate travel for a week then if nothing happens we'll continue with exploring."

Sheppard nodded, but a little bit later his serious features turned amused again as he looked away.

Weir noticed this and took notes on how he would turn his head the other direction amusement shining in his hazel eyes and found herself becoming curious.

" What's so funny Sheppard?" She asked the next time he looked away a small grin on his face.

" Oh nothing it's just... this x-ray vision stuff is really weird." He answered grinning a little more.

Elizabeth paused at this. _Wonder what it's like to be able to see trough anything you want _she thought towards herself as he continued to gaze around the room.

She got suspicious once when he looked in her direction and grinned a little, but she thought nothing of it. After all because he was the military leader he was not allowed to think Elizabeth like anything else except for partners and friends, she also know that he would never allow himself to use his new abilities on her.

She doubted her thoughts as John glanced at her again.

" Well I'm going to go to bed now, good night Sheppard." She stated getting up and rushing out of the room leaving a disappointed John behind.

oOo

"Coronel?!? Where have ya been?!" A angered Beckett asked as John tried to sneak into the darkened infirmary, it was now night.

Sheppard jumped a little, thinking that the Doctor would have been in bed by now and not right in front of him in the dark.

" Um... Elizabeth came up her and offered to escort me to the mess hall and I've been there since." He answered feeling ashamed at being caught for the hundredth time that week.

Carson shook his head, not that John could see him do so, as he lead Sheppard back to his bed.

" Al righ' I'll let ya go this time bu' next time ya do so again I'll tie ya to the bed." He mocked playfully.

John heard a bit of truth in this statement so he decided to keep it easy for at least a few days.

oOo

John smirked as another nursed passed his bed.

He unlike the others decided this was his best ability so far.

Ever since Beckett told the nurses about his new ability he has seen less and less of them every day and that was starting to annoy him.

Besides Ronon who visited once a day to bring him a special treat from the mess hall and Rodney who came to preach and brag about everything he found out, he was usually alone in the infirmary.

All the women on Atlantis were avoiding him, but he couldn't really blame them. If he knew how to control his vision he would have been able to look at them without the fear of their clothing just to disappear.

However two women, both nurses, would come frequently just to refill his already full IVs. He found that quite disturbing, not like he was complaining, they were very attractive in his eyes.

oOo

One day, when he was just minding his own business with a PSP, one of the nurses came in the room to " refill" his IV and he noticed that her clothing did not vanish at all, in fact that morning he had not noticed any missing walls or people.

He stared at her making sure that his guess about the phase being over was right. When her clothes stayed in their place along with everything else around her he sighed out in relief.

_Now I could visit Elizabeth without her being all weird on me _a little voice told him.

He barely noticed the nurse bat her eyelashes at him when he heard another voice in his head, _" Oh my God he's staring at me. I guess he likes what he sees." _

Sheppard gasped at this.

" Did you hear that?" He asked the nurse, looking around the room frantically.

The nurse confusedly stated, " No I don't hear anything."

He also heard her whisper under her breath, _" Holly crap he's going insane." _

John stared at her at this, his cheeks growing warm, then yelled, " I"M NOT GOING INSANE!"

The nurses eyes grew huge as she asked, " Did I say that out loud?"

Sheppard wanted to say yes but while she had doubted his sanity he did not see her mouth move.

" No... you didn't."

TBC...

Author's Note: Hoped you liked the cliff. ( smirks at glares) Next Chapter's coming as soon as I reach 35 reviews, or more possible. ( gives puppy dog look) Sorry I just love the reviews. Short Chapter, next will be longer.

**Thanks:**

-element6

-Jordan-Daniel-I love the Sheppard Weir fluff, though I'm pretty sure you can tell in this chapter.

-reen212000

-Delka-thanks for sticking with my story, I hope you continue to review, (winks)

-sherryw-stole your idea just couldn't help myself. It just seemed so right. :) maybe I'll use that whole boxers idea in later chapters.(:

Ps::: I plan on using the Wraith a little bit more in later chapters just to get you all ready for the whumping approaching. (Smirks evily)


	6. Phase 3: Reading Minds

Authors Note: Yeah 36, that's good enough for me! Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you like the next chapter.

Chapter six: ( Phase #3: Reading Minds)

Sheppard had a headache! Not just your normal every day ache, but instead an intense throbbing. Every once in a while he would find himself massaging his temples, just to relax a little.

The headache was mainly because of all the 'extra' voices in his head. That and the fact that Rodney was going all super nova, and other large words that he could only dream of understanding, around him.

Sheppard was now pretending to be interested in a thread that had come off his sheet a while back just to ignore intense stares being sent towards him by other occupants in the infirmary.

It was hard enough to ignore all the voices he was hearing. Now that there were far more people in the room it was hard to tell if it was his own thought or someone else's mind wandering in his brain.

Twice now he has heard someone admit their desire for nachos at that very moment. He looked up confused at these weird remarks and noticed Ronon off to the side rubbing his stomach a little. He inwardly smirked then continued to be interested in the piece of string.

John suddenly felt like reading War and Peace while Rodney and Elizabeth continued to argue about his knew phase.

Paying more attention now he heard that Mckay wanted to start testing him on his new ability while Weir wanted to let him rest for a while before they started testing him.

Sheppard felt a small smile appear on his face as he silently thanked Weir for letting him take a break.

Rodney finally gave up when Weir gave him one of her ' I'm in charge here' glares and reluctantly returned to his lab to continue translating the Ancient text.

Elizabeth, clearly proud of her victory over the disagreement, turned to John who was now sitting up looking ready to jump off his bed and race out of the room and said, " Well you are aloud to relax and do as you wish for the next..." She thought for a second, "four hours, but you are to stay close to the infirmary at all times. We will start testing these phases after your time is up at the lab by my office... Don't get in trouble ok." She added in a kind of pleading way.

" Me get in trouble come on Elizabeth you know me better then that." He stated eyes growing wide in fake shock.

Weir rolled her eyes while smiling playfully before declaring, " I mean it." She then left a 'innocent' looking John in the infirmary bed.

oOo

Sheppard had decided later on that he would go fetch his copy of War and Peace then head towards the mess hall were he would appear to be very intelligent with his five pound book.

However, on his way towards his quarters, as he was turning a sharp corner he ran into one of three female scientists heading in the opposite direction. And of course she had to be carrying large science books so he ended up knocking all of them to the ground.

" Sorry!" He apologized while kneeling on the floor to pick up the books.

While he was kneeling and gathering her books he felt a weird throbbing sensation in his head then very clearly heard these words, _" Aweee, he's picking up my books. How great can John get. A gentlemen and sexy."_

He froze half way through the process of picking up her stuff and looked up.

She was smiling and had a longing sort of look in her eyes.

He mentally shuddered and quickly gathered the rest of her things. Handing them back he felt another throb and inwardly groaned.

" _Sure help her all you want hot stuff. No matter what you do or what you say you will be mine in the end." _

He fought the desire to laugh as he glance over at the women on the left of the book holding scientist. She was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and batted her eyelashes like she had something in her eye at the same time.

He again muttered his apology for his clumsiness and the decided it was probably best to just leave after he heard their mental disappointment echo in his head.

oOo

'Page 17-19, pretty good today.' John mentally congratulated himself.

Looking at his watch he groaned a little realizing that he only had an hour left to do what he wanted.

' Better go visit my good old pal, Rodney.' he told himself as he grinned a little at how annoyed Rodney would be if he just sat there asking random questions.

On his way to the lab he ran into Weir messing with some files.

" Hello Elizabeth." Sheppard greeted lazily.

She looked a little uneasy as she answer, " Nice to see you John, what have you been up to?" Her eyes were narrowing with suspicion as she asked this.

" Liz your question hurts, I have not done anything wrong. I promise." He retorted making his lip tremble, using the pure practice he did during all the infirmary visits.

One of her eyebrows went up out of instinct as she asked, " What did you do and who got hurt in the process?"

John smirked despite himself and decided to come clean, " Nothing, I just read War and Peace in the mess hall."

She smiled accepting his excuse and asked, " What page are you on?"

John grinned broadly at this and replied with smug features, " 19, thank you very muck."

Elizabeth smiled then became all serious, " How are you dong with the new phase?"

" Fine. I can't really read everyone's mind when ever I want though. I think I can only tell if the persons got a really strong feeling or thought." He remarked pretending t be all smart and such.

" What makes you say that?" Weir asked truly interested in the subject.

Sheppard thought for a moment but answered firmly, " Well when I was in the mess hall this guy was staring of into the distance with a kind of dazed look and I got nothing out of him. Oh and there were some female scientists that I ran into earlier when they started thinking... random stuff." John finished trying to hide a smirk creeping on his face.

" What were they thinking?" Weir asked trying to act casual even though she truly wanted to know.

" Oh... um... they mentioned how nice it was of me to pick up their books and... they said that I was a gentleman and... you know the normal stuff I get around here." John recovered hoping Elizabeth didn't notice him cursing himself for not acting normal and just ignoring the question all the while regretting the fact that he had said that they were female.

Elizabeth however was not fooled and had a strange image of John and some flirting scientists. She felt a strange protectiveness overwhelm her as she told herself that she would not let them flirt with him again.

After her mental abuse at the scientists John had grown very quiet, she noted to herself how large his eyes had gown.

Suddenly embarrassment hit her like a rock as she realized that he must have heard her little mental remarks.

Her cheeks grew a deep maroon as she dodged out of John's way and raced the opposite direction all the while muttering a goodbye.

oOo

When Sheppard finally made it to the lab where Rodney was messing with the photos he was slightly confused at the conversation he had just with Elizabeth.

Rodney interrupted his thoughts however when he saw him turn around getting ready to refill his coffee cup and say, " John? What are you doing here?"

Sheppard smirked a little, the earlier conversation forgotten, then retorted, " Thought I might talk with my best buddy on Atlantis for a while, you know the usual."

" If you came to annoy me then just leave now." Rodney said glaring at John.

Sheppard sighed as he spoke, " Rodney would I really annoy you when your working on something as important as the..." he looked over at the desk, " Ancient writing."

As McKay sat back down he was still glaring but gave up and continued to translate the text.

John looked back down at his watch, 'Damn ten minuets left, what to do, what to do?' he told himself glancing at Rodney to see if he was thinking anything loud enough for himself to hear.

He was greeted with silence however and decided to just leave McKay alone, for the time being.

Sheppard again looked at his watch to find that he only had eight minuets left.

" So did you find anything else out?" He asked casually.

" Um... actually yes. The Journal part of the text described a little about what their subject went through and how it helped in war. So far I've just finished the part when the subject can see through solid objects." Rodney explained still staring at the text.

" Dang, and you call me a slow reader." John remarked more to himself then Mckay, but Rodney still seemed to catch that statement.

" I am a lot faster at reading, it's just that this is Ancient text and its all crossed out. Therefore I am still the faster reader!" Rodney boomed clearly frustrated with John.

" Alright, alright. Jezz take a chill pill will ya..." He glanced back at his watch, " Crap, I'm late again! I've gotta run all the way to the other lab. Gotta go!" And with that John was racing out the door leaving a still busy Rodney behind.

TBC...

Authors Note: Not a cliff at all just because I didn't feel like it. Hope you liked it and if you did PLEASE REVIEW!!! sorry 'bout the short chapter.

Spoiler: The Wraith will be put in either when the next phase starts or the last phase starts.

**Thanks To:**

_-Delka- Your welcome. _:D

_-Sophie Fatale- I love Sparky stories they're fun to read (they make me go squee)! _

_-element6- Thanks for your review- hope you review this chapter._;D

_-Marie- Thanks! I love fluff too._

_-sherryw- thanks again for the idea! _:D

-_feli_- _Thanks for the review_. ;)

-_Jordan-Daniel_- _Thank you so much for staying with my story _I _love your reviews _a _lot_! _Please continue_!!!

**P.S. : Next chapter won't be posted until I have 40 reviews, just because I can. ( lip trembles) PLEASE!!!**


	7. Attacked

Author's Note: Hello again. I got 40 now! Thanks to those who reviewed. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Review afterwards, please.

Chapter seven: (Attacked)

" Alright were's Sheppard?!" Weir asked a cowering Beckett. After all when Elizabeth is mad, she can be quite scary.

Carson was only trying to set up equipment and he was facing the rage of Weir, rage of which was supposed to be focused on Sheppard. He was even about to answer the fuming leader when John came bursting through the door.

" Sorry I'm late." He stated glancing over at Elizabeth with his famous lop sided grin. Weir's features stayed the same however.

" I'll let it pass today, but from now on come earlier or I'll take away the privilege of flying for a week." She declared.

Horror overwhelmed Sheppard at the thought of not being able to fly for a week. He was about to retort when Carson interrupted by saying, " Ready for testin'. John will ya take a seat on the table." He finished his request with a warning frown, either for not to disobey him or to not get on the bad side of Weir, he could not tell.

John sat on the table with no further argument.

" Alrigh' then. Well we should probably study your brain waves and you heart rate for now." He stated while putting suction cup like stuff all over his head and under his shirt just above his heart.

John felt very uncomfortable on the hard table with the sticky cups all over him and he was even starting to realize how guinea pigs felt like.

" Alrigh' I'll need ya to try and read someone's mind for me." Carson commanded positioning himself in front of the monitors.

John glanced around the room to find Weir in the corner, shoulders tense for some odd reason, and Carson over by all the tech stuff looking intensely at the monitor.

He decided to read Beckett's mind since he had already read Elizabeth's and wondered towards himself what the doctor would be thinking at this moment.

He grinned a little at feeling the familiar throb and listened closely.

" _I wonder what it would have been like to read minds, let alone been invisible and seen trough walls._ _I just hope we can put his abilities to use before they end. I wonder what will happen next."_ Carson's eyes were glazing over as he continued to ramble on and on about what might happen when suddenly his eyes grew wide.

" You can stop now." He said aloud.

" Well what did the machine say, Doc?" John asked lazily starting to pull out the suction cups.

" Your heart rate increased a little, but there was so much brain activity... I didn't think a mind could handle all that." Carson answered shooting a worried glance at John.

"So your saying that if I continue to read minds I'll end up like a steamed vegetable?" Sheppard asked not liking the idea of being dumber then something he would eat.

" Exactly." Beckett stated staring at the monitor in case the results changed.

All the while Elizabeth had remained quiet, and that was really unusual, so John looked over her direction.

Her face had paled a little and her features were emotionless. 'Looks like she doesn't like the idea of me being a food either.' he said towards himself.

Before Weir could voice her concern however Rodney came through the door way looking ready to pass out at all the extra running he did that week.

While he was kneeling over grabbing at his knees, to balance himself, Elizabeth could barely hear him saying, " Stop... testing... not good... for his... heart and... brain."

" Aye, we already know tha' Rodney." Beckett declared eyebrows knitting together.

Mckay looked up to find Sheppard frowning and Weir sending him worried glances.

Rodney looked around the room and stated, " All that time he was using his abilities the brain activity and the strain on his heart was killing him."

Carson's eyes grew wide at this, " So ya're telln' me tha' if we would have let em continue using tha phases e would have died?"

" Exactly." Rodney stated regretfully.

" How did you come across this information Rodney." A very distressed Weir asked.

" In the journal it stated that the subject died during the last phase because they overwhelmed their lungs and heart." Rodney answered stealing a glance at Sheppard whose eyes had widened at all the new information.

" So all I gotta do is stop using the abilities until I don't have them anymore. Not that much of a big deal." Sheppard declared bluntly.

Carson looked doubtful t this remark.

" Bu' I thought tha' ya can't control ya're abilities sometimes." He voiced out loud.

Sheppard thought for a moment, " True. Um... if I don't intentionally use the phases like the other person did then I should be ok. Right?" He asked Rodney who had taken a seat to rest a little more.

" I guess so. Just... just don't use the abilities at all." Mckay retorted.

" How many more phases do you think he will go through?" Elizabeth asked Mckay.

Rodney hesitated before answering, " I think he needs to go through two more phases before he's back to normal."

" There see. It won't even take a week for the phases to stop." Sheppard remarked grinning.

Weir brightened up at this then became serious again, " John I forbid you to use these abilities."

John chuckled at this, " Like I'm really gonna use them. I mean really I'm not that thick."

Rodney coughed at this, therefore causing Sheppard to send an intense glare over at him.

Carson rolled his eyes at their childlike manners, but remained silent.

Weir, sensing that their lab time was now over, declared, " Alright everyone is dismissed. Come to my office for a meeting in one hour, and no less!" She finished staring at a Sheppard.

At his squirming gestures she smiled a bit before leaving the lab.

Rodney quickly fallowed her to talk about the text while Carson headed in the opposite direction, sending John a worried glance.

oOo

John felt slightly helpless as he walked around Atlantis' halls, hearing almost every mental remark from every random person on his path.

He fought the desire to lock himself in his room, were no ones thoughts would interrupt his frustrated mind, for the one reason that people might think he was insane.

His headaches were coming more frequently now as he neared Weir's office for the meeting. Twice he was caught messaging his temples by passing scientists, each of them asking if he was alright.

Once he entered Elizabeth's office he was unpleasantly surprised to see Bates sitting in one of the leather chairs, grinning like a baboon.

" Take a seat Sheppard." Elizabeth stated from across the room, silently happy that John was not late for this meeting.

He obeyed taking a seat as far away as he could from Bates.

Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, and some other scientists around the room were staring at him and Sheppard was pleased to find that he was not hearing their thoughts. Actually his headache had lessened when he entered that was replaced by a feeling of lightheadedness, not that he was complaining.

His fingers were starting to feel strangle numb however as the conversation started in the room.

He rubbed his hands in the attempt to stop the odd feelings but instead it stayed the same and progressed up his arms and around his body until he was completely numb.

He breathed in deep to find that even his chest was slightly feeling less.

Teyla had noticed Sheppard's strange gestures in concern. She found it quite odd to rub ones hands even tough it was clearly not cold in the environment.

She decided to voice her concern when John continued to rub his hands, " Is something the matter John?"

He looked up with a small smile, " Nope. My hands just sort of feel asleep."

She nodded in understanding and looked around searching to converse with one of the scientist next to her.

John was growing intensely bored as the conversation went from Kavanagh complaining about the plumbing to the delayed off world travel.

He sighed inwardly as he got up to fetch some coffee from the counter next to the doorway.

When Kavanagh and Weir got into another one of many arguments he started humming " I Walk the Line" while pouring some hot coffee into a random cup.

As he made to grab the coffee cup, however, his fingers slipped right through the Styrofoam. His humming ceased as he rubbed his hand. He was mentally doubting his sanity as he made another grab for the coffee cup. Again his hand seemed to go right through it.

He took a deep breath as he realized this must be the next phase starting.

He decided to voice this later to Elizabeth in private. That way he wouldn't have to go through one of Rodney's lectures and Bates attempts to get him fired.

He silently made his way over to his seat, the coffee cup forgotten, and sat down cautiously.

Teyla's eyes narrowed in suspicion when John slowly lowered himself on his chair.

She remembered from her time with the Atlantis inhabitants that when they took the time to pour coffee into their mugs, they were usually supposed to bring it around with them, taking occasional sips.

'John Sheppard did not take the cup with him. He also sat down as if in fear that the chair would just disappear underneath him.' Teyla mused towards herself bewildered by his strange behavior.

He squirmed a little under her gaze sensing that someone was staring at him so she turned her attention back towards Weir and Kavanagh's battle of wits.

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn towards the gate activating.

All the scientists got up quickly, confused at who would be trying to get to Atlantis.

When Elizabeth got to the main controls she positioned herself next to a surprised scientist messing with the shield and commanded, " Raise the shield!"

The scientist looked up at her in fear, " The controls aren't responding to me Doctor Weir!"

Her eyes grew wide at this as she started yelling for all of the military to position themselves around the Stargate.

No people ever exited through the Stargate, but in it's place was a shower of stunning beams heading towards the control panel.

Sheppard ducked instinctively, pulling Weir down next to him. Others around them weren't as lucky as they went down unconscious.

John started crawling towards Elizabeth's office, almost dragging a petrified Elizabeth. On their way Sheppard watched as nearly everyone in the room went down until it was only Weir and himself left conscious.

' Wish I had a gun right now.' John mentally stated regretfully.

He had no more time to muse over this however when a lone stunning beam finally hit him in the shoulder.

Weir quickly fallowed to scared to move out of the way anymore.

TBC...

Author's Note: Don't you just hate me for the cliff. ( Smirks evily) Now the only question that remains is will Sheppard's new found ability help him or get him in more deep trouble. Find out next chapter.

For this chapter I would like at least 45. But if you really liked me you would give me 50, ( tear) Anyways here's hoping.

Thanks To:

-element6- awww come on blackmail is fun. ;)

-Marie- he would probably be even more shocked at my thoughts too. :D

-Delka- Evil Cliff (smirks)

-Jordan-Daniel- is it really one of your favorite stories. ( tear drop) THANKS FOR EVER THING!!!


	8. Attempt to escape

Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you so much to toughs who reviewed! It really does make me skip around the house! Just to let you all know I've got . . . ( looks up reviews on home page) . . . 47 reviews! (SQUEEEEEE!) That's a lot! Thanks again! Anyway I'm pretty sure you're all tiered of hearing me babble on and on and on and on . . . (continues), so here is the next chapter.

Chapter Eight: (Attempt to escape)

Sheppard awoke to the quiet hum of an air vent. At first he was quite puzzled to be laying on the hard floor, but then he remembered what had happened earlier in the gate room.

His head shot up as he looked around fearful of what he might see. The strangely painted walls, along with the web like door was a dead give away that he was in fact sitting in a Wraith prison cell.

He groaned out loud as his stiff neck grew painful. Glancing around the room, he was horrified to see that he was not the only occupant in the cell.

Beckett lay unconscious in the corner, mouth open as he grunted a little at his subconscious dreams. Weir was the closest to the webbed cell door, curled up in a ball attempting to stay warm in the cold atmosphere. Rodney however was all stretched out next to himself looking ready to wake up as he stirred.

" Mmm . . . " He groaned as he rolled over onto his other side.

Sheppard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. " Rodney! Get Up! This is no time to catch up on your beauty sleep. Wait till the Wraith-"

" Shut up Sheppard Samantha Carter was just about to . . . wait did you say Wraith?" McKay asked sitting up, eyes squinting to see in the darkness.

" Wow McKay your Jedi skills are impressive!" John retorted eyebrows raised in fake shock.

Even though Sheppard couldn't see that well he was pretty sure Rodney was sending him a death glare, " Oh hardy hare! That's hilarious Sheppard."

" Why thank you McKay." John mocked grinning very broadly. Rodney made sort of "humph" noise, but otherwise didn't take the bait.

The others began to stir when loud footsteps could be heard heading their way.

Elizabeth yawned loudly then questioned, " . . . What's happening?"

John glanced over at her, but before he could answer three very large Wraith appeared at their doorway. Sheppard immediately stiffened, thanks to his past dealing with Wraith, and decided it was probably best just to glare instead of the rude cursing he was planning on doing, later.

Rodney, however, had different plans as he started bad mouthing the Wraith and his own stupidity for being captured.

John tried to signal for him to stop before the Wraith were provoked but was to late.

With one long hiss, and the opening of the webbed door, the Wraith entered looking ready to kill.

He and his fellow comrades retreated to the farthest corner, Rodney whimpering his apologies to the angered Wraith.

The Wraith didn't attack, which surprised John to no end. Instead they just stood there studying the four adults with an intense interest that made his skin crawl.

" What are ya going to do with us?" Beckett asked, voice cracking in fear, when the minutes passed by without the Wraith showing any sigh of movement.

The largest one, presumably the leader of the group, answered with a deep voice that boomed in the small chamber like room. " What we do will depend on your cooperation."

John chuckled at this but stopped as soon as the Wraith sent a glare at him, " What do you find so amusing human?"

John's answer was firm and mock like, " The fact that your asking our cooperation just to feed on us. You've got to be kidding. We're sure as Hell gonna fight back."

The Wraith hiss loudly at this before retorting, " We will only be feeding upon one of you."

John glared at this, " Why are you only going to feed on one of us?"

The Wraith seemed amused at this, " I thought it was obvious John Sheppard. We have reason to belief that one of you may posses abilities given to you by the Ancient Technology."

Sheppard was a bit chilled that the Wraith knew his name, but even more so to know that they would kill him once they found out he was the one with the Phases.

" We d-d-don't know anything about any Ancient technology with the power to do that." Rodney tried, but you could tell by him stuttering that he was lying.

The Wraith seemed even more amused at their pathetic lie and stated, " I will be back soon, once I've conversed with my Lady." And with that it turned heel and left, the other two hot on his tail.

" This not good." Elizabeth declared pale as a ghost.

" Aye love it's not good." Carson agreed still staring at the webbed cell door.

" Oh My God! Their going to kill us even though were not the ones with the abilities!" Rodney declared looking up as he crumbled to the floor in panic.

" Rodney please calm down. We will get out of this eventually." Weir stated, even though her statement was laced with doubt.

Carson glanced over at John who had remained quiet throughout the entire time, " What's on yar' mind Sheppard?"

John looked up and replied grimly, " I can't decide wether to call that one Wraith Bill or Joe. I mean he seems tamer then most of the Wraiths I've met making him more of a Joe but I like the name Bill."

Carson frowned at this, " You can pick names later. Right now you need to be worrying about gettin' us outta here."

John shrugged before striding over to the cell door.

" Sheppard what are you doing?" Rodney asked from the floor. John glanced back at this then stated, " Looking to see if there are any guards around."

" What's the point Ronon is not here with all of his knifes." McKay retorted looking upset.

" Oh yeah! That reminds me. I forgot to tell you all that the next Phase has started already." Sheppard said sticking his hand through one of the wider bars before bringing it back.

Everyone's eyes grew wide at this, " Your telling me that you can stick your hands through stuff, and you didn't feel the need to tell use before?!?" Rodney asked shooting up with a glare.

" Aw come on I was trying to avoid this lecture! Besides Bates was there. He would've gone through one of those long speeches about how I was to dangerous to have walking around." Sheppard retorted trying to defend what little honor he had left.

Elizabeth was shaking her head like she had just caught a little boy in the act of trying to steal some cookies. " Sheppard you shouldn't be doing that anyway. Remember what would happen if you kept on using these abilities?" She stated trying to keep a serious face even though it kept on switching to concern.

" That's righ'! I thought that I told ya tha' ya were not to use em!" Carson declared moving towards John.

" Yeah I remember that, but what's the point if were going to die anyway?" Sheppard said remembering Rodney's panic attack.

" He's right you know. It won't really matter later on anyway." McKay echoed really wanting to leave the chamber.

" But we don't even know if you can get more than two people out of here, let alone yourself." Weir said not liking the idea of running around in a Wraith Hive Ship.

" There's one way to find out." John replied gesturing towards the door.

Elizabeth thought for a moment before retorting, " Even if we do get out how will we be able to get all the way back to Atlantis with no ship?"

Sheppard smirked at this, " I'm sure the Wraith have an extra dart we can use."

" Maybe. But do ya even know how to fly one?" Carson interrupted looking ready to walk through the wall himself.

" No, but really how hard can it be?" John answered with complete confidence.

Weir and Beckett glanced at each other before Rodney bluntly answered, " We'll have to worry about that later. Those Wraith could come back any second. Let's just see if he can get us through the bars."

" All right then grab hold to me and we'll see if I can get each of you through." John said throwing a cocky grin around the room.

" Oh ME first!" Rodney declared, looking around the room in remorse.

" Fine."John said grabbing hold of his arm before striding over and through the bars.

The sensation he got while going through is one he will never forget. Like walking through freezing water.

McKay shivered on the other side as he stated, " That was terrible! Why was it so cold?"

John shrugged as he walked through the bars again only to grab Carson's sleeve and walk beck through.

" Aye, that was pretty cold." Carson agreed starting to shiver as well.

" Sor-ry. My Gosh, if I had known that you would act like babies I would have left you here." Sheppard retorted in mock seriousness.

His statement was greeted with glares and a small laugh from Weir.

John was amused by their reactions but decided that it was probably time to pick up Weir.

He walked across the doorway and reached out to grab Elizabeth when the loud "BANG" of a door being slammed open from across the hallway interrupted his process.

" Quick! HIDE!" He whispered to the surprised Doctors.

They scrambled over to another door, presumably a closet, and hopped inside.

Just then the Three large Wraith appeared from around the corner with smirks on their faces.

Sheppard pulled Weir behind him as they got to the webbed bars.

" Where are the others?" The leader asked, his voice booming once again, only this time in rage.

" Don't know, probably left to get a bite to eat, seeing as you haven't feed us." John replied smirking inwardly as the Wraith's features turned from rage to pure fury.

" I don't care wether you are full or not John Sheppard! Where are the other two?!?" The Wraith boomed taking a threatening step forward.

" I don't remember. Maybe they went to the bathroom down the hall or something." He answered, receiving a tight warning squeeze to his arm by Weir.

The Wraith hissed loudly but seemed to be restraining itself to do anything other the that. " You will regret that later John Sheppard." The Wraith retorted smirking a little at Elizabeth squirming behind John.

The Wraith turned around and gave a meaningful glance at one of the guards which made it go running off down the dim hallway. 'Probably getting more Wraith to look for Carson and McKay', a quiet voice in Sheppard's head told him.

The leader Wraith turned back towards them with a smirk, " My Lady wishes to meet with you now."

" Whatever you say . . . _Joe_." Sheppard whispered that last part under his breath to see if it sounded right. After a battle of the names in his head Joe finally won. Joe, having not heard this last part, stepped forward making the door way open with a weird slithering sound.

Joe gracefully walked in and grabbed Sheppard's arm tightly and through it around his back like he was being arrested while the other Wraith fallowed and did the same to Weir.

TBC...

Author's Note: Tee hee. I'm looking forward to the next chapter, I've already got a pretty good idea about what to do. Where was I... Oh yeah... Dum, Dum, dum, dum, DUM!!! ( Dramatic Music on) What will happen to our favorite characters? What will Sheppard name The Lady Wraith, find out next Chapter. ( Dramatis music off)... Thanks for reviewing, and to make me feel really good review this one as well. :)) - that's so cool...

Thanks To:

-sherryw- I hope you liked what I did in this chapter. ( smiles) Review please.

-element6- HaHaHa... I knew you were joking all along ( nervous look) besides I was just playing in that feedback (twitch) sorry. Hope this chapter was long enough for a review. :)

-Jordan-Daniel- Awwww... that makes me feel all special. Thanks for the reviews. Review again? (looks hopeful)

-faldo- I apologize for any bad spelling you saw. (Guilty feature) But thanks for reviewing.

-Delka- I know I've also read some pretty nasty ones as well. (Shudders) Guess I'm just nice.

-jasminesmommy- Thanks for the review. Hoped you liked this chapter. Review please ( puppy dog look)

P.S.- For any of you readers who where looking for some butt kicking action the next chapter will be better. ( Grins)

PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews more action in next chapter. ;) ( take that element6) :D


	9. Questions

Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews!! I was going to post this after Thanksgiving but I'm going to be nice for once. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Review afterwards if you get the chance. Now let there be whump!!!

Chapter nine: ( Questions)

" What do we do now?!? Oh my God their going to catch us!"

" Rodney if ya continue panicking then yes they will catch use." Carson replied glaring at McKay through the darkness of the closet they were in.

" I know it's just... I don't want to die." Rodney retorted looking through the crack on the side of the door.

" For tha thousandth time, Rodney, I know ya don't want-"

"Shhh... there are some coming this way." McKay interrupted fear overwhelming him as the Wraith drew nearer.

" Did you check all of the grounds?" One of the Wraiths hissed towards another.

It answered confidently, " Of course I didn't. Those stupid humans would never be able to leave unnoticed."

" Fine then go through all the chambers and get more troops to help." And with that one of them left down the hallway.

Carson grew increasingly worried when the other one didn't leave for a while.

" Oh God! It knows we're here!" Rodney whispered quietly, ready to pass out from the suspense.

" Shhh, I think it's leavin'." Carson replied when he saw the Wraith slowly inch towards the door on it's left before jumping inside.

" Great let's get out of here." Rodney replied opening the door in a hurry.

Beckett and McKay felt like they were in a maze as they slowly made their way down the hall.

" Alrigh' Rodney which way do we go know?" Carson asked as they reached another dead end.

" Um... lets try this door." McKay suggested gesturing towards the door on his right.

Carson nodded before opening the door to reveal a very large chamber, filled with many Wraith Darts.

" Oh sweet. Looks like we found our way out. Now all we need to do is find Weir and Sheppard." Rodney stated glancing behind him to make sure they have not been spotted yet.

" Aye tha' might be a little more difficult." Carson declared thinking about were they might be.

" Well we know their not in the cage anymore seeing as we passed it only to find it empty so I have no idea were they could be." McKay said grimly.

" Righ' so therefore we should stay here and stay hidden until we come up with a better plan," Carson said taking a step forward into the room filled with over a dozen Darts. " Perhaps we can even figure out how to work the Darts while we're here." Carson finished glancing back at Rodney who later agreed and fallowed Beckett.

oOo

Sheppard and Weir were taken into a large chamber filled with a huge table and over a dozen chairs. Joe and another Wraith made them sit down on two of the chairs with food surrounding them.

John resisted the urge to consume all of the food, knowing that he would only make himself even more enjoyable for the Queen if he did so.

" Eat as much as you want. My Lady will be here shortly." Joe stated leaving them at the table to only stand next to the door with the other Wraith.

Time passed by slowly and Sheppard found himself almost bored to death. He even started naming all the other Wraith that entered to help guard. There was now a Kyle, Bill, Phil, and Steve the second. Weir continued to look around in panic as the time crawled by. Twice he has even seen her stare at the food in a longing sort of way.

Sheppard knew how she felt. It was hard for him to ignore the many dishes filled to the brim with food as well.

John was about to go insane from the silent atmosphere when the doors suddenly banged open.

The Queen was scary looking. Raven black hair covered her shoulders and a little of her leather dress. He was strangely reminded of the Matrix by her outfit. Her bright yellow eyes scanned them in a hurry as her strides towards the table quickened. One blue-skinned hand reached out to grab a goblet. Sheppard smirked as he thought about calling her Medusa, thanks to her long hair and piercing eyes.

" My guards tell me that you are hungry, yet you resist hunger. Why?" She asked in a quiet voice that made John's skin crawl. Weir and Sheppard remained quiet even though Medusa's eyes were drilling holes in them.

" Very well. You don't have to answer that question, but I would however like to know which one of you has these extra abilities." She demanded taking a small sip of the goblet.

Sheppard hesitated but decided it was probably better to say something rather then nothing, " We already told you Wraith that we don't know anything about any abilities."

Medusa smirked at this, showing all her sharp, glistening teeth, " Oh I know all about your pathetic attempts at trying to cover up the fact that you know exactly what I'm asking of. Now tell me what I want to know or I will kill all of you instead of just the one with abilities." She finished this off with another sip of the goblet.

John was now curious of what liquid was in there, but became suspicious when some of it dripped to the floor, appearing blood red.

Medusa sighed when her demands were once again met with silence, " Fine if you truly do not know of the Phases then answer this one question for me. How did the other two escape?" John thought for a moment and was about to answer when Weir interrupted, " We do not know... w-we were asleep at the time." Sheppard cringed at this, ' She doesn't lie that much I guess.' he told himself watching the Queen Wraith chuckle.

" You know very well what happened, don't you..." She sighed a little, " Guess I'm going to have to get answers out of you two by force." With that she gestured for Bill, Steve the second, and Phil to come over. Steve the second grabbed Weir and pulled her arms behind her back, while Phil mimicked these actions with Sheppard. John thought about fighting back for a moment, but when five other Wraith appeared at the doorway he decided to keep it easy. Phil walked over to the table and refilled Medusa's empty goblet then slowly made his way behind Weir and Sheppard, along with two of the new Wraith that entered.

" Hmm... Who should we start with first?" She glanced between the two for a moment before stating, " How about with the stronger one." With that she walked in front of a glaring Sheppard and debated on what to ask him, " You are the military leader John Sheppard are you not?"

John hesitated but answered firmly, " Yeah, but how do you know that."

Amusement crossed her features as she responded, " During these past few weeks we found a link in to your computers which contained your profiles and data..." at this Weir's eyes grew wide as she asked, " How did you do that?" Medusa glanced over at her while saying, " The Genii were willing to help in the destruction of whoever had the abilities. I guess they were fearful that the more powerful you became the less powerful they would seem."

Sheppard gaped at this statement, but before he could speak his mind Medusa turned back towards him, " No more questions from you. If you are John Sheppard then you are responsible for the murder of over thirty Wraith."

John didn't like where this was going as he stated, " I didn't really murder them. You see it was in self defense-" He didn't get to finish his statement however when the Queen suddenly backhanded him so hard it caused him to crash to the floor, bringing Phil with him. Weir gasped at this but didn't make any move to help him when Steve the second tightened his grip on her arms.

Phil hissed loudly when he found Sheppard had landed on him. At this John spoke his mind without thinking, " Thanks for softening the blow, Phil." Phil, having heard his "name" being spoken, took offence as he pushed John off him only to have Sheppard land next to him in a heap. " Well thanks, that's really..." Sheppard stopped talking when he suddenly felt like his arm was dipped in cold water. Looking down he was horrified to find that half of his arm had slipped through the ground.

" Oh crap." He whispered trying with all his might to pull his arm above the surface before any Wraith took notice to his missing limb. Finding that he couldn't get his arm back he sat up, the front of him facing the Wraith, arm behind his back.

Elizabeth was confused for a moment when she saw Sheppard's panicked features, but then noticed that he was basically hiding his arm behind him.

Medusa, having thought that his panic was because she had slapped him really hard, smirked while saying, " Now that you understand my terms, How did the other two escape?"

John looked up from where he sat and stated, " We had an extra knife and threw it at the controls."

Medusa looked suspicious at this, " Then how come you two are not with them?"

John silently cursed himself for not thinking that part through, "Um... The guards came before we could leave and we had to stay behind."

" That's not true. You would have had time to escape even if there were guards coming. My guards did not report any sign of humans running away from the cells." Medusa answered sitting in one of the dinning chairs taking a big gulp from the now almost empty goblet.

Steve the second, sensing that the fighting was over, sat Elizabeth in a seat next to the Queen.

Medusa sent a chilling glare at Phil who reluctantly walked over to John were he would proceed to bring him over to the table.

Sheppard panicked a little at this, knowing that it would be a little difficult to hide his missing arm if he were being pulled off the ground. He settled for kicking Phil's feet, making him crash to the ground with a hiss.

John regretted his action when Phil sat up looking ready to pull his head off. He was surprised when Medusa signaled for Phil to calm down, in amusement.

Phil got off the ground and even though John tried as hard as he could to keep him away Phil finally had him in grip. As he tried to pull Sheppard up however John's arm remained underground. Phil, thinking that Sheppard was resisting pulled harder and harder, until finally Sheppard was hissing in pain.

Medusa, confused at why it was taking so long got up and gracefully glided over. When she spotted his arm her face changed from confusion to victory.

" So you are the one with the abilities." She stated triumphantly, causing Phil to stop pulling and Weir to gasp in fear of what might happen.

" No... my arm always does this." John said sighing out in relief when the tense muscles in his shoulder relaxed.

" Really? Well we had better get your arm out." Medusa said in fake concern. John's eyes grew wide when she suddenly grabbed his free arm and pulled so hard it caused his shoulder to pop out of it's socket.

He yelled in pain as she continued to pull until his arm was finally free.

" There we go, arm's out now." Medusa stated drinking in his pain.

Sheppard nursed his arm as Phil herded him back to the table. There he was met with a worried and fearful stare by Elizabeth, who had been kept down by Steven the second all that time.

" Now are you all hungry yet?" Medusa asked in fake politeness. John and Weir glared back at this, causing the Queen much pleasure as she sat back down.

Bill interrupted her pleasure however when he asked, " My Lady, if he has the abilities then why aren't you feeding on him?"

Medusa glanced over at him, " That is because when a human is under the Phases they can't be fed upon. We will wait until the Phases are finished then feed on him and his comrades."

Sheppard straightened at this, " I thought you said that you would not feed on the others?"

Medusa regarded him in amusement, " I lied. I don't think any of you humans deserve to live for what you have done to my people. Besides for what reason would I waste perfectly good food for?"

Anger overwhelmed him as he retorted, " What do you mean, what we did to your people, you're the ones trying to kill us all!"

Medusa glanced up at Phil who, with a smirk, grabbed John's wounded arm and pulled down.

Pain shot through Sheppard's shoulder as he yelled once again at the unexpected attack.

Elizabeth squirmed a little during this action. She felt terrible for not being able to help him let alone get up the courage to speak her mind as he did. When Phil had felt it was ok to let go he backed off a few feet, giving Elizabeth enough time to ask if Sheppard was all right. He said he was fine hoarsely, making Weir want to beat up Phil even though she knew she couldn't.

Sheppard felt really vulnerable in his chair as he glared at the Queen, wishing he had his gun. "What are you going to do with us until the Phases are finished?" She asked giving up on all hope at lying about the abilities.

Medusa answered pleased that she had found Elizabeth's weakness, " We're going to integrate you two about Atlantis. I need to know a lot about it if I'm going to destroy it."

Weir was expecting this as she glanced over at a quiet John in worry.

TBC...

Author's Note: Hoped you liked it. I must say that I'm a little worried about this chapter. It just feels like there's something wrong with it. Oh well. Again, hoped you liked it. Please Review, it would make me feel better.! ;D!

Thanks to:

-Jordan-Daniel- Oh no I really DO want you to review!!! I was thinking that they only got Weir, Rodney, Beckett, and Sheppard because the Wraith might have thought that they seemed more likely to have the abilities, if that makes sense. :)) Hope the rest of the update will answer the rest of your questions.

-Marie- my family thinks I'm insane too. But not just for laughing my head off at the computer.

-element6- McKay's dreams do sound pretty dirty don't they. Yuck, bad images!!!

-Delka- thanks for reviewing, review again:D

-jasminesmommy- I'm still working on what to do with Carson and Rodney, if you haven't noticed yet but the beginning part was kind of random. Oh well ;)

-sherryw- Hoped you liked all the other names. :D thanks for reviewing!

**TO ALL THOSE WHO WILL LISTEN:** Reviews are needed to update. ;))

P.S.: Happy Holidays!!


	10. Answers

Authors Note: Hello again. I am so sorry about the late update! I know that all you people are probably hating me right now for it too, (sorry) oo. My only excuse is that homework caught up with me. A.k.a I found a really good fanfiction story that I could not stop reading. Let me just say it was AWESOME!!! And also really long... I'm am a slow reader. But it was worth it. Then again sorry for the late post!

Chapter Ten: ( Answers)

" Rodney how far have ya gotten?"

" Um... hard to say there's a lot of wires in here." Rodney answered from underneath the dart. Beckett looked unhappy at this.

" But Rodney it has probably already been abou' an hour by now. Do ya have any idea how to even get this in the air?"

McKay's head popped out from underneath looking annoyed, " I'm sorry, but unlike you I am actually doing something and this something happens to be as hard as any operation to try and find out how a foreign space ship works. Oh and yeah it might take a few hours, just to let you know."

Beckett looked towards the door at this, " Rodney ya don't have ta yell. I'm fully aware tha' it might take a few hours, but if ya haven't noticed we may not have a few hours."

McKay glared while sliding back under the dart saying, " I know that. And this would probably be a lot easier without you interrupting ever three minuets!"

Carson sighed at this, " Fine if ya need me I'm going-" Beckett's statement was caught off however when loud footsteps could be heard from down the hallway.

" Holy Crap! Rodney I'm joinin' ya." With that Beckett got down on his stomach and slid down under the Dart next to a confused McKay.

" What why?" He asked looking over from the control panel, wires hanging out at random spots.

" Shhh! I think Wraith are comin'." Beckett whispered feeling like he said that way to often.

McKay, after hearing this, scouted over enough for Carson to fit. The footsteps continued to draw near until they finally entered the room.

Two sets of boots could be seen from under the vassal as they slowly made there way over to the Wraith Darts surrounding Carson and Rodney.

Beckett found himself trying not to have a panic attack as one of the pair came toward their dart and stopped right in front of him. The other remained at some crates over by the doorway.

" Start placing the crates onto the darts. Our Queen will be displeased if they were not to be there when she came to inspect them. I'm going to have a look around." The Wraith in front of Beckett stated.

Carson's heart lifted when it left to go towards the Wraith dart next to them. However, his moment of happiness did not last when he saw the other Wraith starting to mess with the crates and by doing this caused all the dust that had built up on them to take flight. He glanced over at Rodney, who he had found to be allergic to dust, and saw him kind of hunched over as he held his nose tightly, resisting a sneeze that was bond to come.

Carson's eyes grew wide once a quiet, but supported, sneeze came from Rodney thereby causing the Wraith to halt all work.

" Did you hear that?" One of them asked. He was not sure which one because he was to busy glaring at Rodney who seemed to be petrified from fear.

" Indeed I did. Do you think were not the only ones in here?" The other replied sounding confused, nervous, and above all suspicious.

oOo

" I will ask you again! How did you come across the Ancient Device?"

John glanced up at the Queen and found himself thinking, ' Wow. Medusa's getting angry. I don't really want my arm to get pulled again so what do I do?'His thoughts were answered by a tiny voice inside his head, ' Fight back.' Sheppard felt doubt consume him at this, ' Well that would be impossible knowing that I would not have a chance against seven Wraith and a Queen. Oh and lets not forget that if you use your abilities then you would probably wined up dead anyway.' He suddenly felt really stupid for taking back to his conscious, but he was to distressed and in pain to really care if he was going mental. He suddenly had an idea however, " How about you answer our questions and we'll answer your questions? It seems only fair that way."

Medusa made a noise that he supposed was a twist between a growl and a sigh.

" Very well John Sheppard. I will cooperate for now. Where did you find the-"

" Now, now, now don't get ahead. After all I think because I'm being held captive that I should get to ask the first question." John interrupted oblivious to the glares he got from the surrounding guards.

Medusa seemed to muse over this for a few minutes. But when she finally came to a resolution she was basically foaming at the mouth. " Fine. It is unlike me to deny a request."

" Then could we leave?" Sheppard asked immediately.

She seemed to laugh at this request, but all John could hear was a loud hiss, " No. That, I will not allow to happen. Now enough with this, ask your question."

Sheppard glanced over at Weir, hoping to get out of the spotlight for a little, only to find her looking off in the distance, hopelessly. He sighed searching his mind for a decent question and when he found one he stated it firmly, " How did you find out about the stone?"

The Queen looked suspicious at this, for reasons John was oblivious to, but later seemed to except it, " Your question is wise. I suppose the reason is important to you in some ways, but I will only cover the outline of it." She cleared her throat, " In the past when our Wraith kind were high in numbers and I was one of those who commanded the armies. I unfortunately was made to lead a small scouting party over by a planet we believed to belong to the Ancients." She spat Ancients out like a curse.

" It turns out the Ancients were hosting a lab of some kind. They were experimenting on my own kind, probably captured during one of the few retreats back to our mother ship. The Ancients saw it fit to just tear them apart. Examining all their body limbs like they were less then the Ancients."

Sheppard listened intently to this while glancing around the room in hopes of finding an escape route.

" They found out that the metal surrounding our fingered helped us feed from the life source of a human," The Queen continued, oblivious to John staring at the doorway. " They tested this by melting it into a fine liquid ignoring my Wraith kin's yells as they tore the metal from their fingers." When Sheppard finally looked back towards Medusa, lost in a memory unseen by his own eyes, Weir was starting to come back to focus as she glanced worriedly at him from across the table.

" After the metal was melted it was placed in a rock that was to give the holder a small amount of the liquified Wraith metal each time held. I was there, hidden in the shadows, as they allowed one of their own to test what would happen if they did this."

Sheppard caught Elizabeth's eye once again to mouth out a short sentence, ' We have to get out of here.' She looked suspicious at this and the worry lines on her face deepened as he gestured towards the door. She mouthed back, ' don't you-'

John however missed the rest when Medusa suddenly leaned across the table yelling, " ARE YOU LISTENING!?!"

This caught him in such a start that all he could stay was, " Yes."

She growled a little at this clear lie and slowly glided around the table.

" Oh really then what did I say happen to the one who was tested?" She asked in an innocent way even though it was laced with a kind of mock.

John thought for a moment then stated hesitantly, " You said that he gained abilities."

Medusa held her head high in a congratulations sort of gesture then said, " Very good. But you failed to mention that he died on the spot." Medusa got full attention at that point.

" What do you mean he died on spot?" Weir asked in a small panicked voice.

" I mean Doctor Weir that when he found that he was able to turn invisible he explored his new gift until it finally killed him." John thought for a moment about this, " But I was invisible too. And I'm not dead."

" Yes well unfortunately all you wanted was to be seen again. The other subject wanted to be invisible." Medusa stated in an unpleasantly humorless way.

John pondered over this for a while then realized that she was right. Even though he had enjoyed being invisible to bother Mckay he really had not wanted to be invisible for ever.

" What happened to the Ancient Rock?" Elizabeth asked randomly looking across the room at Bill who had began to inch himself closer to the table as if he expected them to just get up at any moment and leave.

Medusa glanced over at her from next to Sheppard and answered, " The scientists left it at the abandoned lab where me and my scouting party had bombarded. We would have destroyed the place had we been able to hit the generates for the shield, but we were unsuccessful. We found the gate code for the Stargate there however, and they being only scientists were easy to defeat. We had control of the post in a few minutes. But we were unable to get at the Rock. The stand of which one of the scientists had placed it on, during the attack, prevented us from reaching it. Unable to get to the rock we decided to just blow up the Stargate, so we left a bomb very much like your C24." John thought for a moment and was going to ask a question but Weir beat him to the pun, " Why did you even want the rock in the first place?"

Medusa glared at this, " I've already told you. Perhaps you were not listening. I said that my leading Commander was suspicious of the Rock and wanted it destroyed. Of course our bomb malfunctioned and did not blow so we, not knowing this, thought it to be destroyed. That is until one of the Scouts came back saying that there had been a very powerful energy spike coming from the supposed bombarded lab."

" Huh imagine that." John stated half listening as he once again thought of a way to avoid the coming question from Medusa.

The Queen smirked a little as she sat down two seats from Sheppard. " Yes imagine that. Now for my own question."

Sheppard pretended to scratch his neck with his unwounded arm to get a better look at Weir while mouthing, ' I think we need to leave now.' One of her eyebrows shot up in a fake shock sort of way causing John to glare.

Medusa suddenly interrupted their silent conversation by asking, " How did you come across the Ancient Device?"

Sheppard couldn't help himself, " Oh it was easy. We just dialed a random code and went threw the blue circle. Then we found the lab and I picked up a rock to make Mckay depressed by knowing that I had found something useful first."

The Queen hissed at this and made a slight gesture that suggested that she was about to get up, but she stayed down instead.

" That was not a reasonable answer. I gave plenty of information now you must answer the same way." She stated. Her voice was getting deeper in frustration as she contained herself rom trying to kill him right then and there.

John found himself liking these Wraith more then some because the last time he tried this sort of stuff with another Wraith he met the floor in seconds.

A few moments later he stiffened when his stomach rumbled particularly loud causing his already aching arm to tense up and cramp.

" You are hungry John Sheppard. Please do not let my presence keep you from enduring food." Medusa purred staring at him over the rim of her goblet taking a long drink.

John found himself regretting the last meal he didn't have another dessert. " No thanks. I'm fine." He stated firmly, even though he could even hear the lie in this.

Sheppard glanced around the room again hoping to get the Queen off his back for a moment.

Elizabeth yawned suddenly. This startled him since there was so much stuff happening that it would be hard to fall asleep. Suddenly he caught on. He yawned as loud as he could, straining his lungs.

Medusa caught on and sated, " You are tiered. Come, my guards will bring you to the cells. We will continue these questions tomorrow." She got up and strutted over to one of the many doors on the opposite wall.

Kyle, Bill, Phil, and Steve the second came over from the walls to grab their arms, leaving the other Wraith to stand against the walls. But as Kyle and Bill tried to grab each of John's arms he thought as hard as he could about his hands slipping through. It worked.

As Bill and Kyle pondered over the loss of arms John tried to make a break for it.

Kyle realized what had happened first as he reached forward to grab John's shoulder only to get a face full of fist when Sheppard dodged and turned around to punch.

Steve the second and Phil seemed startled by the sudden attack but stayed in position allowing the other guards around the room to do their duties. Bill was kicked viciously in the stomach by a energetic Sheppard when suddenly three more Wraiths appeared out of no where. One grabbed at his arms only to go right threw him and trip on the carpet and crash into another Wraith brining them both to the ground. If this had not been a very serious event John would have been laughing at their attempts. He thought the whole thing comical until one Wraith sneaked up from behind him and managed to grab him around the arms and chest.

Sheppard yelled in pain as his already strained shoulder was pulled even more out of it's socket. He had the sickening feeling of vertigo overwhelm him as he was over powered by the Wraith on top of him. The two on the ground had picked themselves up and were heading his way. John tried desperately to kick them but the few times he tried his legs would go right trough them. Before he knew it one had grabbed his neck and was slowly pulling him off the ground. The Wraith that had been holding him in place let him go for the other to hold him up arms length. Sheppard struggled for breath, trying to pull himself up a bit with his free arm while the other hung unhelpfully by his side. Steve the second hissed in disappointment, unhappy from the lack of action.

Elizabeth squirmed a little at his hiss afraid at what would happen next. She was hoping that he would have been able to get through the wall then maybe at least he would have a chance of getting out of here. Instead now she was regretting ever letting him go through with this.

Medusa finally spoke from the door way, " Dispose of them in the cells please. And don't let them escape. Don't feed on them." she stated amused at first then became stern.

The Wraith nodded and with a final to the small battle she left John and Weir to the mercy of the seven Wraith guards.

The Wraith holding Sheppard up seemed to smirk, even though it was more of a twist between a scowl and grimace. " Guess there is no more Queen to bother use about, politeness." It stated hurriedly, probably looking forward to what was to come. By that time John was starting to turn a different color from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly the Wraith holding him up tossed him across the room, expecting him to fall seated on the ground. Instead John landed in a chair.

The Wraith around him grew very, very quiet at this. Only staring at him or the chair below him.

Even Sheppard was confused at how the chair could be there. He saw no chair in that direction before. It couldn't of just moved from the table to where he would land by itself. Could it?

He found himself crept out by the idea and thought about standing up for a minute but decided against it when the Wraith around him started to move and argue with each other.

He mused the idea of a chair walking over to catch him and was surprised to find that he believed it. Maybe it was the next Phase starting early.

Author's Note: Again REALLY sorry about the late post. I've been really, REALLY lazy and school work was catching up with me. So, yeah, SORRY! I know you all probably hate me now. :- / .please don't. I really hope you like this chapter. I didn't work very long on it, figures, so there might be some a few spelling errors. : ) what can I say.

Thanks To:

sherryw- thanks: D there's going to be more Rodney and Carson in the next chapter. I hope you review this chapter as well. ( hint, hint)

Sophie Fatale- I'm so sorry for updating late and I must say I laid low on the torture... sorry. : ))

Samantha Schoenherr- Thanks for the kind review made me feel good for once. : D

Marie- whumpage + John Sheppard love. : ))

reen212000- hope you enjoyed it enough to review. ; )

Jordan-Daniel- LOL. Thanks for reviewing. Same excuse for me being late. Please review again.

Delka- It might not be just you. This is my first fic... I'm not saying I'm a bad person for this but hey I'm not to good at L.A.


	11. Tired and Hungry

Authors Note: Hi Again. I know you all probably hate me for being all slow with this story. I really have no excuse. All I'm going to say is that I'm basically failing all my classes, which is true. And my parents banded me from the computer and word wizard for a while, that is until I got my grades up. I'm now an average B in every class. : D took a long time. Anyway, I'm sure all of you are wondering when I'm going to stop rambling on and on. Well I'm done now so here is the chapter.  Enjoy 

Chapter Eleven: (Tired and Hungry)

John and Elizabeth were taken to their cage once again. The Wraith guards were still puzzled about what had happened back in the Dining Quarters. And to tell the truth, so were Weir and Sheppard.

Once the Wraith had thrown Elizabeth and John inside, they left to tell the Queen about what had happened.

oOo

"Are you alright?" John asked breaking the silence.

Weir nodded, "Yes I'm fine John. How are you holding up?" She asked glancing at his wounded arm.

"Oh, I'm just peachy." He answered with a fake cheerfulness. Elizabeth frowned at this, understanding that he was just faking for her own comfort.

After a few more moments of dreadful silence she sat down in a corner, farthest from the webbed cell door. John fallowed suit and sat next to her, being careful so as not to further injure his already injured arm. He leaned back, grateful that he was not in the same room as Medusa anymore.

As they sat there in silence, Weir thought about what had happened moments before.

She was still as confused as the Wraith that had witnessed John's accidental use of the new Phase.

She was being held by a Wraith at the time and could do nothing to help Sheppard as he was being lifted into the air by the other Wraith, not that she could have really done anything to help him. In fact, she would have probably made matters worse had she tried to escape and run over to his aid.

She cringed at the thought of how blue John had become after a few seconds of being in the air, held by his neck. It angered her that the Wraith found Sheppard suffocating humorous.

When John had flown across the room, she turned away and closed her eyes, therefore she had no idea what had happened. She did hear Sheppard land and then complete silence. She then had her eyes open and was taking in the scene. John sat unharmed, not counting his shoulder, in a chair and the Wraith that had once been eager to harm now seemed to want to leave the room.

Thinking about it now she wished that she had just watched the whole scene, wanting to know what had actually happened.

Glancing over at Sheppard she saw that he was even worse for wear now that he had, had time to relax. In fact his features had grown more pail and his eyes had begun to squint in his concealed pain.

She decided to voice her worry, but before she could say anything he was talking, "How do you think we're going to get out of here?" His voice was laced with pain, but he hid that well. In fact the only reason she knew this was because she had known him for so long.

"I'm not sure. Do you think we could possibly use the new Phase to help us escape?" Elizabeth asked leaning back as he was doing. Her muscles had been tensed all day long and her stomach was starting to cramp from hunger.

"It's possible I guess. I think I'm up to it, at least for a while." John answered stretching a little.

Weir thought about his answer for a little bit, wondering if they could pull off another attempt to escape. She looked around the room for a while looking for other means of escape. Finding nothing except the webbed cell door she sighed, catching Sheppard's attention. He turned to her and seeing her gazing around the room he decided to comfort her a bit.

"It's alright. We'll get out of this somehow."

Elizabeth glanced at him once more with a fondness gleaming in her eyes. "I know John. It's just that… It might be difficult. And odds are against us." John sighed at this.

"I know, but we still need to find Carson and McKay. Where do you think they're doing right now?" Sheppard asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I don't know. Whatever they're doing I hope they're safe." Weir answered shutting her eyes, hoping that this was all a bad dream.

"Yeah. It'd also be good if they were working on getting us out." Sheppard stated out of the blue. Weir ignored this but knew that she agreed.

"Elizabeth, are you getting hungry?" John asked leaning forward a little to see Weir better.

"Yes John. I'm very hungry." Weir answered weakly, eyes remaining closed.

After a few hours locked in the cage, John and Elizabeth feel into an uneasy sleep, unable to stay up any longer.

oOo

"Rodney… I don't think tha' we're going to get out of 'ere." Carson whispered staring at the feet of a guard Wraith.

"I think… your right Beckett." McKay replied petrified and wide eyed. The Wraiths had started to search the room and Carson and Rodney could do nothing but wait for the guards to find them.

The Wraith, closest them, was standing there gazing around the room with suspicion, while the other Wraith walked around the room searching everything from inside the crates to between the darts. This unfortunately included underneath the darts. Every time the Wraith looked under a dart Carson and Rodney wouldn't even breathe.

Carson was frantically looking around for a new hiding place while Rodney continued to look like a deer caught in the head lights. Finally Beckett shoved McKay hard enough to get Rodney focused and whispered, "Is there any way ya can get tha' dart open? Maybe we can sta' aboard there until tha' Wraith leave." As Rodney listened he watched the searching Wraith get closer and closer. He frantically nodded when Carson was finished and set to work on the controls to try and get the door open from underneath the dart.

When the Wraith got closer Beckett began staring at Rodney and what he was doing with the wires. In fact, McKay was starting to find this quite unsettling. When he was getting close to opening the doors Carson was already panicking.

"Rodney, could ya perhaps hurry it up a bit!"

McKay ignored this when both he and Carson heard the soft mechanical buzzing of the doors opening. At first McKay was afraid that the Wraith must have heard this as well, but fortunately they did not.

When Rodney smirked smugly at Carson, he knew that the doors must have been opened.

They slowly crawled to the opposite side of the dart and quietly jumped in. The Wraith were either looking the wrong way or to wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice them do so.

oOo

(Inside the dart)

"Well… it's a bit cramped in here." Rodney stated regretting that he had forgotten it would be very small in space.

Carson glared but decided not to retort, afraid that the Wraith might be able to hear them talking. McKay got the idea after a while, but not before mumbling a bit to himself. After a few minutes, what felt like hours to them they slowly relaxed.

"Ewww… this stuff is slimy!" Rodney declared gesturing towards the web like substance holding the seat to the actual ship. Carson rolled his eyes and stated, "I think the Wraith have gone already. Did ya get tha' dart's trackers disabled yet?"

"Almost, I think I only had a little bit more to get through before I can safely say it is free of all the trackers." Rodney answered trying to see out of the window.

"Alright, then ya better start working on tha' right away." Carson declared, hesitantly pushing the window open after getting the okay from McKay.

oOo

Two Wraith guards, Bill and Kyle, were slowly making their way to the prisoners chamber, only to find them asleep in a corner. They smirked as the webbed doors opened and neither one of the sleepers stirred. When they had gotten across the room to the two humans, Bill poked Sheppard's wounded arm, hard. This caused John to jump almost ten feet in the air and hiss in pain. Elizabeth had been leaning against Sheppard while they slept so when he jumped she fell over on the floor and woke up.

"Hmmm…" Weir groaned as she picked herself off of the ground in a sitting position, eyes still closed and half asleep. Sheppard had calmed down by now and was currently glaring at Bill when he heard her.

"Elizabeth? You might want to wake up." He stated still glaring at the offended Wraith, Bill. Kyle seemed to think that Elizabeth was taking to long so he roughly grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She gasped out as the strain caused her body to cramp.

John got up fast, thinking that Kyle was hurting her, and was about to punch when Bill came up and seized him in a manner just like Weir. He too gasped out when his tense arm once again gave another flip.

Bill hissed in pleasure as Kyle fallowed him to the Queen's Chambers. She had wanted to meet them there instead of the dinning hall.

Once they were outside the door Kyle slowly knocked allowing a few moments to pass before the door finally opened.

Medusa stood there, her jet black hair coming down in curls, in a leather dress once again that still reminded John of the Matrix. Bill and Kyle pushed their prisoners forward and bowed. The Queen smirked at this and waved them away. They walked slowly over to the door and closed it.

"Good Morning." Medusa welcomed in her fake sweet voice, venom dripping with every word.

Neither John nor Elizabeth said anything back. John was to busy glaring and Weir was looking around the room.

Black curtains covered the huge windows and King sized bed. Weir very much wanted to jump on the silk covers. She gaped at the beautifully carved table and chairs in the far corner to her left. The very door they had come threw seemed to be in fantastic condition, a dark wood stained until it appeared raven black.

Medusa apparently noticed Elizabeth's stunned features so she went on talking, "Like it, do you? I must agree. This is one of my favorite places to be. You're welcomed to eat if you like," She offered motioning to the table that appeared to have food on it. "Or perhaps you would rather sleep. My bed is free at the moment." She stated sitting down on the bed herself.

Sheppard felt heat grow in his face as he glared. He was just plain frustrated by now.

'First Medusa started questions. Then she dislocates my shoulder, now she's offering us food and a bed? This doesn't seem right.' He mused silently to himself as Weir slowly made her way to the table, all the while glaring at Medusa.

John fallowed her. At first he thought the food might be poisoned, but that turned out to be false when hunger overtook him and he grabbed a fruit to devour.

Medusa still sat on the bed, smiling sweetly, even though John could detect a hint of secret pleasure.

Sheppard slowed down eating when she suddenly got up and gracefully glided across the room. She sat down across from Weir and himself. The table, being round, caused John to be a little closer to the Queen, breaking his comfort zone. Just before he was about to say something the Queen was already talking.

"My guards tell me that you two seem attached to one another."

Elizabeth nearly choked on her drink as she heard this and Sheppard started blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"… Yeah um, Weir and I are the best of friends." John stated blush slowly making its way off his face.

Medusa smirked and stated, "Yes. My guards tell me you two seem to be very close. I would think that the two of you would hate to lose one another." Her voice was basically drenched in the threat and John and Elizabeth were aware of it.

They remained seated, pale and scared, for a few moments. Then Sheppard decided now would be the best time to voice his mind.

"What do you mean? I thought that you wouldn't bother with the killing until the Phases were over." He cursed himself when his voice cracked a bit.

Medusa seemed to smirk even more at this, "That is correct John Sheppard. I did say I could not kill you while the Phases were still there. For that would force me to feed on myself. But this does not include feeding on Weir. She is still consumable."

John's eyes grew wide at this, as did Weir's. Now John was not only worried about getting out of here. He was now worried about getting Weir out of there in one piece.

Authors note: I promise the next one will come soon. Or at least sooner then it did last time. No promises though. Again, slow writer and a slight addiction to the TV.  Can't help myself  I hoped you'll review this chapter. I'm starting to lose interest. PLEASE give me some ideas. I need something to do with John's new Phase. I haven't got a clue.

;) Pity

Thanks To:

Jasminesmommy- No butt kicking yet. At least for now. ;)

Reen212000- I hoped you liked this chapter as well. Please review if you want.

Sherryw- I'm really sorry about the late updates. I hope your still reading this fic. If so please review.

Bookwork1442- THANKS!!! That made me feel really good:)) Please review this chapter as well.

KylaRyan- A little late for naming the Queen. If you had asked me earlier I would have done so. Sorry. ;) Please review.

Element6- I'm really sorry about the late update. I don't know why I didn't update sooner. : ( sorry. I would really like it if you reviewed.

ATTENTION ALL READERS:

I would really appreciate it if you gave me some ideas about what to do now. Either in a review or email. I just have no idea what to do with Sheppard's new Phases and how they're going to escape, if they even escape. I really need help! PLEASE HELP ME!!!


End file.
